


Before the End...

by Lothlorienx



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Comfort Sex, Complete, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Erotic, Erotica, F/M, Finished, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Oneshot, Romance, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, Smut, Smutty, love and romance, raerob, robrae - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end is nearing, and Raven decides to act upon all she ever desired in life. Before she ever becomes the portal, she will seek out Robin in the middle of the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the End...

Raven started down at her open palms, her hands slightly shaking. She could still see the red markings etched into her skin, their demonic glow alight on her flesh.  
She shuddered once more, closing her open palms into fists.  
She fought back tears, willing herself to focus on the present. The here and now. Here and now.  
Midnight at the Titans Tower. In her room. Safe. Sound. In the dark of her bedroom, still awake after all this time, still staring down at her skin, afraid of the markings returning to her skin.  
She squeezed her eyes shut, slamming her hands into her mattress.  
Focus, she said to herself. Focus.  
Many things were going through her head, many different things that could make her happy or sad, or both at the same time. It would all depend on her, her actions, her viewpoints.  
She remembered a promise she made to herself, in preparation for her birthday. She had promised herself that if the Prophecy was to come true, she would fulfill every one of her desires.  
Literally every one.  
Including her sexual desires. The deepest, darkest, most repressed, of her desires. She would fulfill them. If it were the last thing she did, which it very well might be.  
She slammed her hands back down on the mattress.  
Not waiting a moment longer, she left her room, dressing in nothing more than her sleeping bodysuit. Barefoot, she made her way silently through the dark corridors of the Tower, easily finding her way to the door she wished to be at.  
Hesitantly, quietly, she knocked on the door.  
Nothing.  
She knocked louder this time, willing him to awake, to hear her, to come to her.  
She got what she wanted.  
The mechanical door slid silently open, and there was Robin, half naked and looking at her sleepily.  
“Raven?” he asked, still half dreaming.  
“May I come in?” she asked him.  
He nodded, and stepped aside for her to enter.  
The mechanical door slid shut behind her. Raven went and sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Robin to react however. But he merely stood there, still on the edge of sleep, looking at her curiously.  
She took in the sight before her. He was dressed in his sleep pants, but his shirt was completely off, waiting nearby in case he needed it quickly. And, she noted with a bit of humor, he was still wearing his mask.  
“You sleep with your mask on?” she asked him.  
Robin reached up and peeled the mask off of him, tossing it onto the nightstand.  
He sat next to her on the bed.  
“So what’s up?” he asked her sleepily.  
Raven paused, not wanting to say anything for a moment. She considered going back to her room, brew herself a strong sleep potion, and sleep in late the next day.  
But no, that wouldn’t do.  
She had come to his room in the middle of the night, she had been branded with the Marks of Scath. She was going to see this through. After all, she might not be here in a few more days…  
“Sex.”  
Robin was fully awake now. His eyes widened as he looked at her.   
Raven noted how beautiful he was in the moonlight. His dark black hair, his sleepy blue eyes, his smooth skin and his muscular body. She dropped her eyes between his legs, nothing the barely noticeable bulge.  
That would change, she knew. She would make him hard.  
She leaned in close to him, and whispered, “I would like sex.”  
Robin swallowed hard, and licked his lips.  
He must think he’s still dreaming, Raven thought. She suppressed a small smirk from appearing on her face.  
“Wh–why?”  
“Because.”  
She leaned in closer and pressed a small kiss to his lips. After a second, he leaned back in a returned the kiss. They let it linger on, not wanting it to end.   
Raven reached out to touch him. She put her hands around his arms, only to find her hands shaking. Hard.  
“Raven!” Robin pulled back suddenly, looking down at her still shaking hands.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.”  
She tried her best to give him a smile, but it came out more of a grimace.  
“Raven. If you don’t want to–”  
“No. I want to.” Luckily, her voice sounded as sure as she wanted it to. She kissed him again on the lips, feeling him reluctantly return it.  
“Raven,” he said against her, “if you’re not fully consenting…”  
“I am,” she told him. “I’m just…”  
She wanted to say nervous, but she knew Robin would take that as a bad sign. A sign that would make her wait. And she wanted sex. She wanted to feel his body up against her, to feel him moving inside her, to feel his body wrapped around her, releasing himself into her.  
“…sleep deprived,” she finished.  
Still, she thought Robin would take that as a bad sign.  
Steading herself as best she could, she rubbed in between his legs. She got the response she wanted. As she stroked him, she could feel his cock hardening against her hand. She moaned and pressed another kiss against his lips.  
“Raven,” Robin whispered.  
He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Pressing small kisses up against her skin, whispering her name, letting himself continue to harden under her touch.  
Gently, he moved Raven down onto his bed. She sighed as she lay her head down on his pillow. The covers had been tossed to the side, and she could have pulled them up over her if she wanted.  
Instead, she kicked them further away, letting them drop off the bed and fall onto the floor.  
Robin was on top of her, kissing her. Raven lifted her legs up, hugging his waist with them, trying to press him closer.  
“Raven,” he whispered again.  
Raven reached out to stroke his hair, to run her hands up and down his chest, but caught herself. Her hands were shaking again, and Robin was still doubtful about having sex with her.  
She shoved them up underneath her and started pulling away her sleeping bodysuit. The black bodysuit slid down her breasts, exposing them to him. Robin looked at them with desire. The bodysuit slid down, past her stomach, past her hips, down her legs. Off of her body completely. She tossed it onto the floor.  
Robin kissed her again. She moaned, responsive to her every kiss. From her lips, to her neck, to her shoulder. Down to her breasts, where he stayed, kissing them, groping them.  
“Robin,” Raven whispered.  
She brought her hands to the waistband of his pants, pushing them down, exposing his cock. Completely unaware that her hands were still shaking.  
“Raven,” Robin said, pulling away from her once more.  
Fuck.  
“Robin, I told you. I’m sleep deprived.” She only hoped she sounded convincing enough.  
Robin raised a single eyebrow at her. Raven gave him her sultriest look, running her hands up and down his abs.  
His cock was still out, erect against his stomach. She brushed her fingers over it, teasingly.  
“Robin,” she moaned, trying to pull him back down onto her.  
Robin lay down eventually, kissing her once more. Still, he made no move to enter her. He kissed only her lips, kept his hands on either side of her body.  
“Robin,” Raven whispered into his ear. “Please. I want it!”  
He looked at her, doubt in his blue eyes. His body was not even completely on top of hers. She repeated her whisper, running her fingertips over his body for extra effect.  
“And I have your full consent?”  
Raven nodded.  
“Okay,” he said.  
He placed his hand between her still open legs, and slid his middle finger inside of her. Checking to see if she was ready.  
She leaned back, closing her eyes, letting out a soft moan. She was wet, and her muscles clenched around his finger. Whether out of pleasure or nervousness, he couldn’t tell.  
“Pleasure,” Raven told him. She looked deeply into his eyes and said, “Pleasure.”  
That was all he needed to hear.  
Resting both of his hands onto her thighs, he slowly entered her. Without meaning to, he let out a moan of his own. She was tighter than he had been expecting.  
“Pleasure,” Raven reassured him, sensing his doubt before it even crossed his face.  
She clenched her muscles around him again, making him nearly whimper in pleasure.  
“Raven,” he whispered as he lowered his body back down onto hers.  
Her breasts pressed pleasantly up against his chest. The faint scent of his cologne filled her nose. The warmth of his body, pressed so closely up against hers. Her legs wrapped around him.  
He began a slow pace within her.  
Raven ran her hands through his hair, like she had wanted to do for so long. It was so soft, so easy to grip, but so hard to tangle. Her hands stroked the back of his neck, ran down his shoulders, gripped at his arms.  
It was enough to drive him wild with lust, but still he kept his pace slow.  
Slow and steady and rhythmic.  
“More,” Raven moaned.  
Robin bit down on his lip, wanting so badly to quicken his pace. Wanting to give Raven what she wanted. But the problem was, he didn’t know what that was. She kept telling him, sex and faster and where to put his hands. But still he thought there was more to this than simple desire.  
“More,” Raven moaned again, louder and more forceful.  
He needed to. He couldn’t stay so slow for much longer.   
He sped up, faster and faster, till he set a pace they both seemed to love. Raven moaned his name, again and again, raking her fingers down his back. Words of endearment continually falling from her lips.  
Robin brought his knees up, trying to push himself deeper inside of her.  
With Raven’s encouragement.  
They kissed, deep and passionately, nipping at each other’s lips. Locked in a passionate kiss, Robin’s tongue darted out. Raven’s hips bucked in response.  
Her orgasm was more intense than she had been anticipating. More intense than she had ever thought. She came for him harder than she had ever come before in her life.  
She released a deep moan, vocalizing the sensations that were flooding through her body. Long and deep, letting the room echo with her sounds of pleasure.  
Robin, his pace now rapid, soon followed suit.  
Their desire released, they relaxed against each other. Robin slightly rolling off of her, taking place by her side instead. Raven shifted over, giving him room on the pillow for them to share.  
“That was amazing,” she told him.  
A genuine smile crossed her face.  
“I agree,” said Robin. He brushed his fingertips over her red and swollen lips.  
Raven kissed at them eagerly.  
“Robin,” she breathed, darting her tongue out and quickly wetting the tips. “Robin,” she continued to breathe. “Robin.”  
It was like music, to hear his name on Raven’s lips, whispered in pleasure in the middle of the night. It was a dream sweeter than any he had ever dreamt. He wanted this every night.  
“Raven,” he whispered.  
“I want this moment to last forever,” he told her.  
“Forever.”  
He lips stilled. She dropped his hand onto the mattress beneath them. Her eyes un-focusing; she looked as though she were seeing something he could not. As though from memory.  
Robin then remembered his doubt.  
“Raven?” he asked, worried that he might have upset her. He wrapped an arm around her, trying to pull her close to him. She didn’t resist, but instead pushed herself closer to him as well.  
“Did I say something?”  
Raven shook her head, but still seemed lost in thought.  
“No,” she told him.  
He sighed, relieved.   
His fingertips brushed against her eyes, gently shutting her eyelids.   
“Get some sleep,” he told her, trying to relax her. She signed in response.  
The here and now.  
The here and now.  
With Robin’s soothing words and gentle caresses, she dropped off into a peaceful, blissful, deep sleep.  
Robin smiled.


End file.
